


Deus Ex Machina

by m_izar



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Possession, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_izar/pseuds/m_izar
Summary: Все грани в мире Майлза Апшера оказались размыты. Грань между жизнью и смертью. Снами и реальностью. Грань, отделяющая его самого от мерзкого паразита, возомнившего, что он теперь главный в его теле.





	Deus Ex Machina

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deus Ex Machina](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363987) by [Xiaojian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaojian/pseuds/Xiaojian). 



Он не понимал чудовище, которое теперь его контролировало. Но опять же — он много чего не понимал в эти дни.  
  
Он не понимал, как выжил, и был ли вообще жив. Он ведь чувствовал, как пули пробивали его грудную клетку, как останавливалось дыхание, но вот он, по-прежнему здесь, и никакого света в конце тоннеля. Все, что он увидел, это только еще больше грязи, жестокости и ужаса в этой сатанинской пародии на лечебницу.  
  
Если бы рядом оказался хоть кто-нибудь, чтобы спросить, управляет ли он до сих пор собственным телом, Майлз едва ли смог бы ответить. Казалось, что да, вполне, и это было хуже всего. Он не ощущал себя под чужим контролем, не чувствовал, чтобы им управляли. Но в последние дни его стопроцентно собственные, точно никем не навязанные мысли временами принимали весьма подозрительный оборот, больше похожий на образ мышления этого чудовищного бога — или машины, или что это за хрень такая вообще была.  
  
И еще были сны. Чертовы сны.  
  
Майлз мог справиться с обычными кошмарами. С теми, где он падал, умирал, лишался зубов, да чего угодно — он мог с этим справиться. Ему и приходилось справляться, слишком часто он во снах переживал заново все те ужасы, которым стал свидетелем, которые испытал на собственной шкуре, а потом терялся в бесконечных «а что, если бы…». Он особо не думал о стрелявших в него спецназовцах, пока они не начали резко появляться в его снах чуть ли не каждую ночь, и он знал, что обречен, с самого начала этих снов. Иногда он успевал проснуться до того, как они открывали огонь. Но в основном не успевал.  
  
И, нет, не этих снов он боялся. Он боялся тех, в которых наружу выбиралось то, что было внутри него. Просачивалось сквозь поры, выскальзывало через нос, через рот, обретая форму чего-то более вещественного…  
  
_— Повторяйте со мной класс: существительное, это всегда кто-то или что-то, означает явление или предмет._  
  
…а порой, больше становясь даже не чем-то, но кем-то.  
  
Волрайдер не должен был иметь признаки пола. Он был примером рукотворного кошмара, олицетворением всего, чем не должна заниматься наука. И какого хрена эта штука умудрялась приобретать такой бескомпромиссно мужской облик, у Майлза в голове не укладывалось. Это было за гранью внешних признаков и даже человекообразной формы, которую он принимал. То, как Волрайдер двигался, ощущение от его подавляющего присутствия, настолько мощное, что Майлз иногда задыхался — все это было неоспоримо мужским.  
  
И тогда начинались эти сны. В них Волрайдер принимал облик, каким-то непостижимым образом заключающий в себе все формы сущего. Это с натяжкой человеческое тело не могло вместить все его существо, ничто бы не смогло. Оно подтекало, просачивалось тьмой — влажным туманом, прокатывающимся по коже — и от этого Майлза ознобом пробирало, а когда ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как вдохнуть эту тьму, она щекотала легкие.  
  
Ему и правда не осталось ничего другого, когда что-то вроде руки накрыло ему рот, заглушая его крики, когда оно протолкнулось через его губы, разжало зубы пальцами, быстро потерявшими свою схожесть с человеческими, стоило им вытянуться в один извивающийся отросток, забивший ему горло, ободравший стенки трахеи…  
  
Майлз сжал зубы со всей силы.  
  
Волрайдер зашипел, отросток оказался отсечен начисто там, где сомкнулись зубы. Обрубок провалился глубже в горло, и на секунду Майлз подумал, что вот так и умрет, определенно умрет, подавившись каким-то сраным щупальцем. Но оно растеклось холодным туманом по его легким, и Майлз закашлялся, сплевывая черную взвесь на грязный пол.  
  
Почему он оказался в лечебнице во сне? Или он не заметил, как проснулся, и это была реальность? Он бы не удивился, начни Волрайдер пытать его наяву, наказывая за неповиновение.  
  
Волрайдер швырнул его в коридор, словно куклу, левую руку и бедро обожгло болью от удара об стену, и он не сдержал крика. Как минимум пара ребер треснула, но страшно ему не стало. Волрайдер его не убьет. Их существование зависело друг от друга.  
  
Но он мог его мучить, мог ломать его, а потом собирать обратно.  
  
Волрайдер оказался рядом мгновенно, воспользовавшись тем, что Майлз был оглушен болью, ткнул его лицом в пол, специально задев отбитый бок, и сложно было при этом не закричать. Волрайдер распял его лицом вниз, раздвинул ему ноги, приник к нему, проник в него, и жалкие попытки сопротивления ничем не могли помочь против той части чудовища, которая теперь была полностью, болезненно телесной. Телесной и влажной, и твердой, и отвратительно, абсолютно противоестественной.  
  
Он оставил мольбы раза после третьего, когда это начало происходить с ним. Паразита не волновали желания носителя.  
  
По крайней мере, Волрайдер был достаточно любезен, чтобы позволить ему провалиться в беспамятство после этой пытки, длившейся по его внутренним ощущениям часы, хотя на самом деле, вероятно, все заканчивалось за минуты.  
  
Когда Майлз очнулся, лежа ничком на грязном полу психушки, сначала он подумал, что, все это ему и правда приснилось. Единственное, что ставило это ощущение под сомнение, это тупая боль в боку и то, как Волрайдер практически проурчал ему:  
  
— Доброе утро, носитель.  
  
Конечно, он не сказал этого на самом деле. Майлз знал, что просто использовал привычное понятие речи…  
  
_— Ваше слово «очеловечивание». Можете использовать его в предложении?_  
_— Когда писатель хочет заставить читателя симпатизировать своим персонажам-животным, он их очеловечивает._  
  
…но что еще ему оставалось? Альтернативой было бы признать, что Волрайдер был не просто внутри него, а стал его частью, стал им — на том уровне, где чужие мысли становились его собственными. Признать, что Майлз Апшер действительно был застрелен черт знает когда, и все, что от него осталось теперь, это полутруп, жизнь в котором поддерживалась каким-то ебанутым околонаучным проектом для школьной ярмарки.  
  
— Если бы ты только позволил себе этим наслаждаться…  
  
— Заглохни нахрен, — сказал Майлз, действительно сказал, вслух. Напоминая себе, что в отличие от Волрайдера, он мог это сделать. Потому что это он был из плоти и крови, он дышал, у него был голос, которым он мог облекать мысли в слова.  
  
А Волрайдер, это всего лишь…  
  
— Твой хозяин.  
  
Холодная мгла обняла Майлза за шею, предлагая поспорить.  
  
Первый раз в своей жизни он промолчал.


End file.
